


Before it's too late

by aomi_keiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Earth, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Saving the World, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomi_keiji/pseuds/aomi_keiji
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi pulls out a scowl as his fellow scientist, Akaashi Keiji, hands him his white trench coat that's filled with creases." You seem to be in a bad mood? "" Well when a stranger claims they're an alien and that the world's going to end in a decade's time, do you really expect me to be joyous? " Sakusa deadpanned.Keiji gives out a laugh, clearly mocking Sakusa and the unfortunate event they had to go through." Who's this guy anyways? "" He said his name was Miya Atsu- "As on cue, a boy that seems to be shorter than Sakusa jumps out with his badly bleached blonde hair. His hair's color having similarities to the liquid by-product of metabolism." 'S seems like yer been talking bout' me? "Sakusa can only roll his eyes with the boy's sudden appearance while Keiji's mouth remains agape from shock.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

###  Chapter 1 : Earth's Fate 

Atsumu enters a lab of some sort with his twin, Miya Osamu. The younger twin's hair disheveled and loose strands of hair sticking out.

The blonde had a silly smile on his face while the gray haired twin put on his lab clothes and equipment, maintaining his poker face.

They enter a secluded place where a huge monitor was seen with a table filled with glowing buttons. There were several globes that can be seen, floating on the monitor.

" Samu, have ya checked Earth's condition? "

The younger seemed unamused yet annoyed. Atsumu always asked the condition of his favorite planet, along with several predictions based on the Earth's state that the lab team gathered.

" Tsumu, ya know that 's gettin' quite annoying with yer blabbing 'bout Earth. We need to focus on our planet first yer stupid blonde. "

Atsumu whined and hit Osamu's shoulder repeatedly. He cared deeply about planet Earth and wanted to take care of it to the extent of traveling through space to go there and stop whatever phenomenon that can lead to its' destruction.

" Come on samu, can't ya do this for yer brother? "

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale

Osamu repeated this cycle in his head and tried to calm himself down. He then started to repeatedly push down on the buttons in front of him, numbers popping up on the monitor. A series of numbers, letters and symbols pop up in front of him. Osamu's eyebrows were knitted together, confused as the predictions appear on the monitor.

" The natural sattelite of Earth will explode because of unknown reasons, with it exploding, large debris will land on Earth slowly destroying the land and the temperatures will be unstable and the Earth's location will be changed. The continuous actions of the people will rip a hole in the Earth's ozone layer, causing health risks to the humans who live on it. Because of the Earth changing location ( cause of the natural sattelite exploding. ) Earth would be closer to The Ceres and has a higher chance of it hitting Earth. Also some asteroids and meteorites will also be hitting the Earth's surface. It it also possible for the increase of the Earth's temperature, heating the surface enough to melt it. Volcanoes might also explode a bunch of times in a row, causing the atmosphere to warm. These predictions would most likely happen in a decade's time. " The monitor read.

" Samu, does that mean the Earth is dyin' ? "

" 'M afraid so, yes. It means the moon might explode and cause terrible damage to the Earth and the ozone layer might be destroyed. Also the meteors and asteroids might hit Earth and damage it further, the Earth's surface might increase the temperature, enough to burn the planet slowly. Volcanoes might burst and kill a bunch of people, also burning plants and causing earthquakes. " 

" I need to stop it. "

Samu was shocked by this revelation and turned to look at his brother's determined face.

" Tsumu, yer don't need to stop it, 's not yer place to do go n fix the planet ya know? "

" I know Samu but I love that planet so much ya know? I can't afford to lose it. I don't wanna lose it. "

The quieter Miya sighed and suddenly an idea sparked within his thoughts which he pondered about.

" Y'know I can come with ya if you like me to. "

He regretted his offer, the moment he let go of the words is the moment he wanted to die because now, he's stuck with the boy with hair similar to piss, riding through space in one spaceship, with red lights flaring everywhere because of his recklessness.

" Tsumu get yer ass up in here, you fuckin dumbass! "

Atsumu sprinted towards the control room in fear that his brother would kick him out of the ship. While Samu was typing in numbers and pressing buttons to stabilize the ship well...Atsumu was munching on rocks from exploded meteors.

" Atsumu fuckin pull that lever ovah to the right won't ya? " Osamu bursts and points to the lever. 

Atsumu, being the clumsy dumbass he is, he drops the meteors on the floor and then trips on it, his hand pulling unto his only support, the lever. Yes, he pulled the lever but it wasn't the right lever. 

_" The ship will self destruct in about 10 minutes. " A robotic voice screams upon the speakers._

Atsumu frantically looks around and throws his brother a nervous smile.

" Ya fuckin' idiot go and grab ya things, the ship's bout to explode inta smithereens have ya forgotten already?! " Osamu says while trying to pick up his things.

The blonde's eyes widen in sheer surprise as he runs out of the room and gathers his shit together.

_" 1 minute remaining before self destruction. " The robotic voice echoes through the hallways of the ship._

" Samu, what are we going to do? "

" Ya tell me, ya dumbass, how did ya even manage to confuse the two levers. For god's sake there were only two levers Tsumu?! " The well collected and calm twin exploded into flames as he glares at his twin.

" 'S not ma fault ya were too lazy to pull the lever yerself! " Tsumu didn't back down and screamed at him too.

_" 30 seconds til self destruction. " The monotone voice mixes with the twins' voice. The twins look at each other in horror and sprint through the ship._

_" 25 seconds. "_

They were about to jump out the ship when Atsumu realized something.

_" 20 seconds. "_

" I forgot somethin' really important wait. "

" Where ya goin' ? You betta hurry up and get yer ass back here before I leave ya. "

Atsumu only shouted a " fuck ya " before sprinting towards his own room in the ship.

_" 15 seconds. "_

He digs through the dresser and he finally finds what he was looking for. An album filled with pictures and little scrribles and writings. He smiled as his eyes averted to one specific picture of him with his arms around a boy.

" Oh boy did I miss ya...sa- "

He fumbles with his words as the name of the boy disappears and dissolves into the back of his mind because of a voice intruding his little moment.

_" 10 seconds. "_

" Shit. " He thought and sprinted back to where Osamu was waiting patiently.

" 'Bout time ya showed up. " Samu said and rolled his eyes, evidently annoyed yet a splash of concern painted his eyes dark.

_" 5 seconds. "_

" Well sorry for takin' ya oh so precious time. " Atsumu said while flailing his arms around

_" 4 seconds. "_

Their shouting mixes with the countdown and the red lights glimmering all over.

_" 3 seconds. "_

The shouting continues, as it drowns the robotic voice and the alarms that are going off.

_" 2 seconds. "_

That's when Osamu realize that they were on the verge of dying.

**" Fuck Tsumu, jump out now. "**

Tsumu looked confused but then jumped out the ship.

_" 1 second. "_

Samu jumped as the ship explodes and burns til there's nothing left except for the metals and engines.

They float into the nothingness of the universe, swirling around without anything stopping them. The universe was gorgeous, it was filled with all these little stars, bioluminescent things that the twins loved. 

They looked at the planets, they were still far away from Earth for the planets they saw were outside Milky Way.

The planets unbeknownst to humans were just a light year away from them. They felt as if fireworks were exploding into their stomachs, that's how much they loved space.

They would've been just staying there, staring at the scenery with smiles on their faces when suddenly they hear beeping and saw flashing lights in the corner of their eyes.

Another ship was floating through space, the ship was less advanced and developed than the one they used but it still looked techy.

The twins squinted their eyes in the ship's direction, trying to see if the person maneuvering it was someone they knew or someone from their planet.

**And luckily it was.**

" Kita!! Yer here to come and save us? " Atsumu said with a smirk on his face.

Kita heard him because of his enhanced hearing and pulled up his middle finger to them.

" Ya idiot, just be grateful he bothered to come n fetch us y'know? " Osamu said and hit the blonde's head

They try their best to move in Kita's direction, wobbling themselves around and even shapeshifted themselves into stars and gasses.

Eventually, they reached the ship and Kita opens it up for them and drag them in.

" How'd ya know we're in trouble? I haven't messaged ya guys since we were in such a hurry and I doubt Tsumu messaged ya guys. "

" I figured Tsumu's IQ was low enough to cause the ship to explode so I followed you. " Kita responded and you can hear Atsumu's irritated " hey's! " in the background.

" Well thank ya for predicting ma stupidity or somethin' " Atsumu retorted and rolled his eyes, depicting fake annoyance.

" What happened anyways? " Kita asked while preparing the plasma drinks he made just a while ago, before he saw the ship explode.

" Well the ship's condition was critical ya know? And I was tryin to fix it, putting in the numbers and pushing the buttons, the things essential to stop us from dyin I know that ya know the gist so while I was doin' all that hard work, Tsumu right here was munchin on his goddamn meteors. I told him to pull the lever **ON MA RIGHT** and instead he slipped and pulled the lever on ma left. Can ya believe that? His stupidity is out of the freakin universe. "

Osamu ranted to Kita angrily, unaware of Atsumu's glare on him.

" Well 's not ma fault I tripped on the stupid meteors, ya freaked me the hell out Samu and even yelled at me, ya pressured me to the point I panicked and slipped "

" Just admit that you caused the ship to explode and get on with it " Kita interfered and sipped from the glass filled with plasma.

Atsumu whines because he thought Kita would be on his side.

" Y'all rude and mean I don't like it! " Tsumu says and sits down, a pout on his face as he receives the thick metal glass filled with plasma that's mixed with other acidic substances.

" Quit yer whining n start thinkin' of what ya gonna do once we land on the forsaken planet or somethin' " 

Atsumu spits out the drink and a few droplets of it lands on the floor. The metal dissolves a bit because of the acidic liquids that were placed in the drink.

" Fuckin hell Tsumu, don't destroy this ship now, it's yer only hope ya know that? "

" Ya I know that Samu, don't need to remind me, ya just made me realize that I still have no plan on what to- "

Atsumu was cut off by the sound of Kita aggressively putting down his glass on the table.

" You travelled to another galaxy to go on this planet that by the way doesn't even concern you or the planet _**AND**_ galaxy you live in just to save it and you still haven't planned what to do? You destroyed a ship and everything and you still don't know what to do once we land? "

Kita's voice was gentle but filled with harshness and anger, it scared the twins. Yes, Osamu was terrified with this side of Kita.

Osamu only looked at Atsumu and shaked his head to him disappointedly, not wanting to get on Kita's bad side.

_But it was too late._

"And you Osamu, don't you shake your head, why didn't you stop this brother of yours, you know how destructive he can be. "

Kita snaps and scolds Osamu too for not stopping Atsumu on this seemingly unimportant mission.

The Miya twins bow their heads down as they receive a tsunami of scolds from Kita, their friend and also the head scientist of the lab back at their planet. 

_**But Atsumu didn't wanna give up.** _


	2. The Miya Twins ( and Kita )

Miya Osamu was in the control room, making sure the ship's condition is stable and there were no damaged areas in the vicinity. Kita on the other hand, is walking around the ship, inspecting every little thing and part to double check that nothing was destroyed.

Miya Atsumu was...well he's in his room sleeping in this cylindrical glass object. He was snoring and even drooling all over the insides of the object. The huge glass object had a tube that's connected to this cube machine, allowing Atsumu to be rejuvenated and get his needed nutrients.

It's all bizarre I know, but they were aliens. Yes, they're aliens, both The Miya twins and Kita Shinsuke. They're aliens but not in the way people stereotype them to be. They're not some green deformed creature with a weird shaped head and slime covering their whole body.

They looked normal to be exact. Their form looking human. Yes, their alien forms looked human-like. You might be wondering, what's the difference between them and humans?

Well, aliens have enhanced senses and they can shapeshift and also have a higher IQ than 99% of humans. It's said that only 1 human every century can have an IQ higher than every alien ever. Also, each alien has a distinct ability that they receive when they are born and along with this ability is a purpose.

It just means that, each alien has a special ability that is different from other aliens and by having this ability, they also have a great mission or purpose. If they fail to do this mission, they'll die, no matter what. That's one of the two things that can make an alien die, the second thing is not being rejuvenated for atleast an hour each day.

Well, let's talk about The Miya Twins ( and Kita.) You see, Osamu is the younger one yet the more intelligent and calm one. For some reason he likes onigiri a lot ( a food from Earth. ) He liked it a lot to the point of building his own shop on Earth. He's also the _most_ intelligent and has the highest IQ currently on his planet. He has an IQ of 350, while Atsumu has an IQ of 320 and Kita has an IQ of 345.

Atsumu is the clumsier and less intelligent one, though his distinct ability makes up for the loss intelligence. He's goofy and a lot less serious compared to his twin. 

Kita is somewhat like Osamu, but more serious. Also, even though his IQ is lower than Osamu, he's still the head of the lab back at their planet, because Osamu said that it's too tiring to lead a bunch of creatures with IQ's lower than his.

You might be wondering...what's their special abilities? Well let's start with the piss blonde dude, shall we? Miya Atsumu has the ability similar to a genie. He gets 3 wishes, every DAY, he can wish for anything, as long as it doesn't defy alien science.

What does that mean exactly? Well for example, if Atsumu wishes that the whole not completing his mission won't affect him, well it won't come true. He can wish for the impossible like changing his planet and stuff ( though major wishes causes him to be tired and needs more time rejuvenating. ) He can do anything, have anything he ever wanted, except for changing fate and destiny or changing alien science and going against it.

Osamu on the other hand, has an ability similar to Atsumu, but a little more different. Osamu has one wish, everyday but unlike Atsumu, it doesn't have any limits or side effects like needing more time to rejuvenate. Instead, it needs Osamu's strong emotion or will, without the plethora of grave emotions of his, it wouldn't work.

Kita has a great ability though it's not really an ability you can use a lot of times. It's just like a characteristic engraved inside of him. His power is not being affected by not completing his mission, so even if he doesn't live to his said purpose, he wouldn't die.

You'll probably wonder, how does he know his potential? Well, aliens have different missions. Some aliens have one major mission in their lifetime while others have numerous small missions in their life. Kita had a quest a while back that he didn't manage to complete and surprisingly, he doesn't pass away like everyone thought he would, that's about it I guess. Well let's get back to the story.

Osamu was in the control room, trying to avoid the meteorites flinging at the ship's direction, rocking the rocket back and forth, side to side. The lock on the cylindrical glass container Atsumu is in was really strong, it didn't break in half, but Atsumu's face is now thumping on the glass. His body now sore from hitting the not so brittle glass. Atsumu jolts awake because of the ship's motions. Instantly opening the glass lid on. 

" What's with all yer ruckus?! " Atsumu shouts, but then falls unto the floor because of the movements of the ship. 

" My favorite Miya is trying to control the ship. " Kita said while trying to balance himself by Tsumu's door.

" Oh shut yer trap Shinsuke, ya literally fell in love with me and we dated for years, that ain't gonna _convince_ me y'know? "

Kita's face lighted up with scarlet red colors, his eyes looking at the nook and crannies of the room, trying to get himself occupied. His face looked like it was painted with the pigments of Mars.

" Oh shut up **Atsu** , it's not like you didn't fall for me too. Actually you were the one who first confessed, have you forgotten _already?_ "

Shinsuke retorts, slowly gaining back the confidence and composure he had before Atsumu brought up the past. Atsumu was shock with how vain Kita was being so he just looked up at him and stared at his eyes.

Kita's eyes flashed different emotions at once. Look of irritation yet longing was evident in his orbs. It was confusing yet somehow familiar. He didn't realize that he was staring at them for so long until the ship came to a halt.

Atsumu shakes his head and stood up, going out the door, accidentally bumping into Kita on his way. Kita was in a pool of confusion, he wasn't aware of what just happened because of the thoughts eating up his mind.

Kita ran back to his room to think, while Atsumu rushes to the control room, where Osamu was. 

" What happened to ya? " Osamu asked while still facing the controls, maybe it was a twin thing but Osamu just felt as if there was something bothering Atsumu.

" _Kita._ " Atsumu said one word, one name but that made Osamu immediately push the auto pilot button and stand up, engulfing Osamu into a comfortable hug.

" Do ya wanna tell me what exactly happened? " Osamu whispered into his ear. Atsumu nodded and began telling him what happened while hugging his brother.

" I moved on already...ya know? But 's jus' that the way they looked at me, it bothered me, I was confused... _ **so confused.**_ " 

" Do ya think that there's any possibility ya haven't moved on yet? " Osamu asked gently, patting Tsumu's back.

" Nah Samu, I know I moved on...I don't feel anythin' when I saw em, I didn't feel any butterflies n I didn't feel as if I wanted to swoop em up into a hug and kiss em all over. I think I was just guilty or somethin' because of what I did, but I definitely don't like em like that anymore. " Atsumu said, voice determined.

" Why'd ya guys even break up anyways? Ya haven't even told me the story yet and why ya feel guilty? As far as I know, ya haven't done anythin' to hurt em. " Samu said, a little curious about their broken love story.

Atsumu let go of the hug and sighed, he sat down on one of the chairs and told Osamu to sit beside him. Tsumu placed his head in his hands as he gets enveloped with guilt.

" Well we broke up because I- "

Atsumu gets cut off with a rainbow of lights blaring and the ship rocking. Osamu looks ahead and sees a bunch of meteors in the way. Kita suddenly busts open the door and looks at the controls.

Kita takes over and grabs the controls, quickly avoids each meteor that comes to them. His eyes were focused and his precision was insane, they came out of the sea of meteors with minimal damage taken.

When they came out, they saw Earth from afar, a few light years away from them. They look in awe at the different planets circling around them. It was a beautiful galaxy. Atsumu's eyes were glued to Earth. He really cared for Earth, almost treating it as the planet he was born in.

He smiles inwardly, admiring it from afar. Kita looks at Atsumu and suddenly his pearly whites get exposed to the whole galaxy as he sees sparkles looking like stars in Atsumu's eyes, forming galaxies on his own. 

But Kita truly wondered why he loved the planet so much. Why did he have such a huge fondness for a spherical mass made up of dirt and huge masses of water. What was so special about it? Their planet was way more unique and beautiful.

He just didn't understand how he can fall in love with that when he only visited the so called planet only three times in his whole life. It seems like something he can never fathom. It seems so surreal how someone can care about something so unimportant to them if not given notice.

But he tries to understand it because it's Atsumu we're talking about here. The creature that made him fall in love **_once_** and _maybe_ even a-

Kita Shinsuke's thoughts were caught off when he hears the twins call his name.

" Kita? "

" Shinsuke ! "

The twins yell at the same time, for the other times they called him, he seems so out of it. 

" Yes? " Kita asked.

" We were askin' how far we are from Earth and how long it'll take us to actually arrive there. "

Osamu spoke for the two of them, afraid that Atsumu might stumble on his words and just make it obvious to Kita that he's bothered with their situation.

" We are light years away from Earth and in space-time we might take a day to arrive though I can't really tell cause time in space is warped by matter and energy and it's curved. "

Kita answered while adjusting his round glasses. Atsumu gave out a small " hmph! " And diverted his attention towards the glass wall dividing them from space.

Then suddenly Miya Atsumu thought of something, half brilliant.

" What if I use my ability to send us to Earth instantly? "

" That's actually smart, for once ya came up with a decent plan huh? " Osamu commented. Atsumu just rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the whole galaxy lights up, the stars blending with the blinding light that surrounds everything.

The ship distorts and the planets can be seen slightly shaking. Then suddenly, the lights disappear black to the oblivion, the stars once again shining brightly and the planets and ship is back to normal.

When their eyes finally adjust to their surroundings, they see themselves, crash landing towards Earth. They scream, their shrill voices coming out of their shells.

They brace themselves for the impact as they land in a forest. They cough and huff as smoke filled their lungs, flames burst out the ship, spiraling and dancing around as some of the trees around them set ablaze.

They struggle and fight as they try to escape the fallen ship. Finally when they got out and stood with pride, smoke spreading around them and dust on their clothes, yet they stood there, amazed and with a bright smile on their faces.

_**They made it.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading chapter two, I really have no stable updating schedule so I'll just update when I feel like it so I hope y'all will stay with me until the end. Honestly, I just made this fic just for fun and divert my attention because we have no synchronous classes as of now. Stay hydrated always and I really appreciate you reading my work.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. The Curly Haired Boy

" Now what, Tsumu? " Osamu asks while he dusts the dirt off of him. 

" What do ya mean now what? " Atsumu questions, confusion scribbled on his face.

" He's asking what are your plans now that we landed on your favorite planet ever in the whol universe. What exactly is your plan to save this planet? " Kita answers for Osamu, afraid that he would retort with insults.

" What he said. " Osamu agrees.

" Actually...uh ya know I don't really have a plan right 'bout now, all I'm thinkin' 'bout is just to scream yer lungs out 'bout how the world is endin' and hope for the best or like meet a scientist and tell em all about it. "

Osamu smacks him on the head because of his stupidity. He should've never trusted Tsumu to handle this all by himself. Kita sighs and shakes his head in disapproval.

" Ya got us in the traveling through space to save yer favorite planet ever. Guess you're jus' not living up to yer own expectations Tsumu. "

Tsumu closed his eyes, also getting disappointed by himself and what he failed to do. He tried to think on the spot on what to do and where to even live. They were aliens and their ship was destroyed. He's in a spiral of confusions when Kita suddenly speaks up, drowning out the voices in his head.

" Just use your 2nd wish first to give us a shelter and all our necessities before you overthink there and plan out your shenanigans. "

Atsumu nodded and it once again began. The wind blew hard and harsh, the trees swinging back and forth. The sun suddenly seemed too bright as the clouds moved rapidly. The Miya Twins and Kita can barely see when they feel as if a structure was getting built right in front of them.

_The world spiraled, twisted and turned before the sun's brightness were under control and the harsh wind turned into a soothing breeze. Smiles graced their faces as they lay their eyes upon the building right in front of them._

It was a building made out of metal and techy inventions surrounded it. The security around the house was tight and the cameras were accurate and highly advanced. There were a few windows that they can see from outside and it had 3 floors.

Atsumu's ability sure did the thing and made the most suitable and comfortable house for them. They were absolutely joyous with their new shelter.

" What ya guys waiting for? Let's go and check out our new crib!! " Atsumu squealed as he ran towards the door, anticipation bubbling in him.

Kita and Osamu followed him and together, they explored the house filled with inventions and science-y things. Honestly, it was heaven for both Shinsuke and Samu. They were both fond of these kind of things and having a whole lot of them made their insides boil.

While Tsumu, well he just waltzed in and pulled out some snacks and drinks that he can devour while chilling in his rejuvenating station. Osamu and Kita kept wandering their eyes around and touching the different machines they encounter.

A grin graces on their faces, ideas already popping in their creative minds. Their eyes struck lightnings of admiration as their clouds of thoughts blur any negative energy surging from outside.

Atsumu sighed inwardly at the sight of the two brain maniacs and minded his own business, thinking of what to do and also thinking of _him_ and the **real reason** why he wants to save the planet.

He smiles as thoughts of that boy filled his mind, overflowing like a glass filled with water. He sighs as he opens the glass door of his rejuvenating chamber and he quickly grabs the photo album. He flipped the pages, cherishing and treasuring each and every photo that he had ever taken with that boy.

Tears threatened to drop from his squishy circular organs. He catches the salty liquid with his hands, flicking it away because he doesn't want his brother and/or Kita to see he was crying over something so trivial.

Tsumu can hear sounds of machines whirring and cog wheels hitting each other, he's almost 100% sure that Kita and Osamu were building something together. 

After a few more hours of reminiscing and getting rejuvenated, the blonde twin finally decided to go out and devise a plan to save the Earth. When he got out of his room, he can still hear the sounds of buttons getting pushed and iron getting put together. 

" They're still inventing huh. " Atsumu thought as he proceeds on putting his shoes on and placing a jacket over his shoulders. 

" Samu! Shinsuke ! 'M going outside fer a bit. " Atsumu shouted before putting a black mask over his mouth. Kita and Osamu only shouted an " okay! " And got back to work. Atsumu brought with him a signage that said " The world is ending in about a decade, if you could help, please talk to me. " 

Atsumu rushed out of the door, trailing out the forest. He observed the surrounding, looking at every foreign tree or animals like squirrels and chipmunks. He enjoyed walking through the forest.

Eventually, he reached the city, were hundreds of people resided. He sat down at the side walk and rested his back on a wall, he brought up the signage and waved it around. He started shouting the words on the signage out loud, but people only looked at him like he was crazy and others pitied him. He was an alien, but he was smart so he can communicate properly but...

_It didn't seem to work at all._

He was saddened by this fact, of course I mean, who wouldn't be? All he wanted is to save his favorite planet from getting destroyed and wreaking havoc but what can he do when even the people living on it don't even listen to him. He sighed and wanted to break down in front of all these people. He was in complete distraught.

The sun was shining brightly at that time, the clouds were as white as snow and the atmosphere was cold yet calm. It was an almost perfect day, almost. He wanted to claw out his eyeballs and rip his skin apart, he was truly irritated because of the people who threw him weird glances.

Suddenly, a person threw a ball of colored paper at him It hit his head and his body, until several people started to join in. A paper cut formed on his right hand and on his neck, the cut on the neck was small while the laceration on his hand covered a lot more surface area.

That's when he had it.

He whispered beneath his shivering breathe his last wish of the day.

" I wish all these people would jus' disappear fer an hour or two. " 

Suddenly the ground started to shake, the people freezed and Atsumu's cuts were closing off on it's own. The clouds formed a miniature tornado in front of him. It made Atsumu worry lots, he didn't mean to make the wish.

The paralyzed people started to get swept away by the miniature tornado. The wind growing strong and the tornado's size growing each second that passes by.

The tornado travels in circles as it gradually increases it's size, having more area to cover. 

Eventually, everyone disappeared from his sight and the tornado transformed to clouds once again, the ground was stable and the wind didn't blow on him hard anymore.

He looked around and saw that nobody was around, it was quiet. Slowly, his eyes filled up with water and tears were starting to paint the sidewalk. He cried and cried and flailed his body around because of frustration. He couldn't take it anymore, the pressure and the unimportance of the people on the planet.

It was an excruciating pain building up in his heart, it formed around the cardiovascular organ and slowly poisoned the blood pumping throught it. He wanted to give up, the people were to cruel and arrogant to care. They never really cared about the planet they live in cause if they did, the predictions wouldn't have said that. 

He doesn't know what to do. He's really confused and stuck, he just hoped that someone would be willing to help him. He hoped that he would meet him.

He stood up, dragging the signage with him. Walking through the streets, letting his shoes tap on the hard concrete. 

" Better just enjoy these two hours before hell comes I guess. " That's what Atsumu thought and so he just started to enjoy himself. Hopping through café's and restaurants, eating a wide variety of human food. He became more carefree.

He ignored the continuous whispers he hears caused by the voices in his head. Atsumu felt defeated, he just wanted to enjoy things, so he laid down on the gree grass, looking at the blue sky. He felt content yet it seems like something was missing.

He felt like he was filled with comfort yet was still empty, It was a bizarre feeling for him. He couldn't put his finger on it or even label that feeling of his.

He just felt like _ **he wasn't complete.**_

He continued staring at the sky and attached rejuvenation juice to his veins so he can get rejuvenated and not pass away.

As time started to pass quicker, eventually, two hours were up and in a blink of an eye, everything was back to normal.

Atsumu heaved a sigh as the people slowly started to come in like a surge of energy, his eyes hurt while observing them slowly appearing once again.

He stood up and picked up his signage, quickly running to his position before. When he went back to sitting down and resting has back on the wall, he got hit by a paper ball again, it scraped his cheek and drew a big line on it.

It stung, so much. But he ignored it for everyone's sake. He just placed his right hand on his cheek and continued screaming and waving the sign.

He didn't realize how long he was screaming his lungs out when suddenly, a curly haired boy with black hair approached him. His hands were placed in the pockets of his pants. Atsumu was mesmerized with how pretty they were. A wall of recognition started to form around the base of their identity.

Atsumu recognized their face and posture. The way they presented themself and the way they looked at him. He knows who they were, surprisingly, but it seems like the boy doesn't share the same emotions.

The boy looked at him, confused as to what they were doing, sitting on the sidewalks. 

" Maybe they're a beggar or something? " The boy thought, paying no attention to the sign and quickly pulling out money from his wallet.

The boy tried to pull out a small smile which turned out to be forced and he grabbed the Atsumu's hand, placing the money on his palm. After doing so, he pulled out his hand sanitizer and sanitized his hands.

The boy then started walking away after that occurrence, with another boy on his side who seems smaller than the curly haired boy. He also had messy black hair and dark blue eyes.

He watched as the curly haired boy walked away. The sunset being the perfect backdrop for his exit.

The sun melted with the sky, hues of pink and purple mix with each other. The clouds' colors changing, disguising themselves as the sky. The swirls of blue in the sky, lightens up everyone's mood, the sky was being therapeutic. It soothed everyone, the beauty of the blanket up above was really hypnotizing. 

The curly haired boy looked breath taking, as it disguised themself as the sun, he didn't mind getting his breath taken away.

The way the sun, sky and clouds combine perfectly together makes the blonde think.

_**" Would anyone ever drown in love with me ? "** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So that's chapter three, I feel like I've written everything badly so I'm sorry if I did. Thank you so much for reading my fic and I'm sorry if my writing isn't that good. I appreciate if y'all would comment on my writing. Anyways, stay hydrated and safe.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	4. Sakusa Kiyoomi ( and Keiji )

Sakusa Kiyoomi is perfect, atleast everyone thinks he is. He's incredibly smart, athletic and he's a scientist. His emotions are dull, painted with black and white tones. 

Black curly hair falling down his head and two moles pressed upon him. He's such an attractive person, the whole galaxy must be ashamed by his beauty, the stars giving up for they can't compete with the constellations in his eyes.

He has an armor of glamour and class, his appearance and the way he asses himself says all. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was _almost_ perfect.

But his unbearable fear of bacteria and germs just wrecks the thin stilts of assurance he once got from everyone. His whole identity mirrors flimsy plastic, just one ball of negativity will do the trick and break down the walls he once built.

Sakusa doesn't have a lot of friends, his dislike for physical touch and transfer of germs being the reason. People viewed him as someone calm and collected yet shallow because of worrying about something as trivial as germs spreading.

The thing about Sakusa though is that he doesn't know anything about his childhood, it's like that part of his life has been erased and sent into oblivion, and it doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense because Sakusa has an incredibly amazing memory, He can memorize paragraphs of text in 5 minutes. 

It doesn't really make sense, at all. So, as he grew up and became a scientist, he decided to experiment to bring back his memories. He is currently working on this new invention to try to retrieve his childhood memories, and Keiji joins him om this journey.

Akaashi Keiji is like Kiyoomi, he's very calm and composed and more introverted than extrovert. He's also intelligent, like Kiyoomi. The thing about Keiji is, he lets his emotions spiral for him.

A plethora of feelings can try and control him, maybe because he never felt any overwhelming feeling in his entire life or maybe because he just can't ignore the tightness in his chest.

He ~~_doesn't_~~ know what he's feeling.

**_He doesn't want to admit it._ **

Sakusa and Akaashi have been friends since highschool, they are partners in crime and their friendship was very stable and their bond was strong. Sakusa never really had a dream job, je just didn't bother to think about it, when suddenly a thought seemed to annoy him.

~ _Flashback_ ~

Sakusa was sitting on his chair, besides Keiji's and scribbling on his notebook when suddenly Keiji talked.

" Have you thought of your career path? " Keiji asked while tracing his writing with his index finger.

Sakusa felt his brain starting to hurt, like someone was drilling a hole into it. He felt his whole body tingle because of pain and what seems to be like yearning.

He felt confused and worried, he didn't know what was happening to him. He grabbed a fist full off his hair and started yanking it.

" Kiyo? " Keiji reached out. Sakusa started pulling harder on his hair, making it look messy.

" Help, it hurts. " Sakusa mutters under his breath, trying to endure the pain.

Sakusa sees different colored flashes of light, repeatedly blinding his eyes and surrounding the place.

" Kiyo?! " Keiji screamed out of terror as Kiyoomi fell out of his chair, eyes closed and relaxed, hands still on his hair, gripping loosely.

The last thing that flashed in Kiyoomi's mind was him standing beside a vehicle of some sort with a boy shorter than him on his side.

Sakusa woke up in a monotone colored room, his eyes tired and shaking and his curly hair completely disheveled.

He looked at his side and saw Keiji staring at him intently until he breaks out a sigh of relief. Sakusa tried to recall what happened and when he does, his breath hitches.

" I...want to remember my childhood. " Sakusa whispered while Keiji remained silent to listen to him

" I realized...awhile ago that I never really had a childhood. When I tried to remember it, my brain hurt and it wouldn't stop. I tried remembering it because I never really had a dream job when I was young and that's when I realized that I don't remember anything at all from my past. " Sakusa continued and sighed.

At that moment, he completely forgot the number of germs that might've surrounded him and just focused on the will to recall his lost memories.

" So, I'm thinking... maybe I should be a scientist and even build my own lab and lab team if things go right for me, also be a independent inventor so I can work on other things that will benefit me personally...like inventing something to try to recall my memories...I don't really know, what do you think Keiji? " Sakusa asked for his opinion.

" I think that's great...also that's the longest thing you've told me so far. " Keiji replied and snickered at them

" Oh shut up Keiji, how about you? What do you want to be in the future? " Kiyoomi questioned and looked at him with the brightest stars in his eyes and a smile curling his lips up. He looked genuine and sincere and looks absolutely sweet in his eyes.

" You know, I wanted to be a scientist too, so let's go on this path together? " Keiji hesitantly asks, lying through his teeth. He brought up a nervous smile as a light pink tint spreads across his cheeks.

Kiyo's face lighted up, the stars in his eyes shining brighter, he laughed at Keiji's expression and nodded at him.

" Yeah, let's work together for the rest of our lives, hm? " Kiyoomi responded back, a big grin gracing his pretty face. That made Keiji blush profusely, currently in a state where he is at loss of words. Akaashi could only nod back and called for a nurse to divert their attention.

Akaashi didn't know _such emotions_ could do this.

_**He didn't know that he could lie about his dreams to be with this person and help fulfill his dreams.** _

~ _End Of Flashback_ ~

Atsumu clenched the paper bills in his hand. Still staring at the curly haired boy that's slowly drifting away from him.

" I'll see ya round again. " Atsumu says in his mind and quickly trails off back to the forest.

He hums a lullaby to himself and skips through the forest, almost getting himself lost, unfortunately he didn't. He opens the door and doesn't hear the cogs smashing together or iron getting smashed by a hammer.

_It was quiet and serene._

" They might be rejuvenating now.. " Tsumu thought and went straight to his station. He lied down in the cylindrical area and stared at the ceiling, having bizarre thoughts, until he fell asleep and the sun finally came up again.

Sakusa was walking through the bustling streets of the city when suddenly badly blonde hair appeared in his sight. He stepped back and looked down on him, squinting his eyes and raising his right eyebrow.

" Excuse me? " Kiyoomi asked, a mix of confusion and irritation flooded his eyes.

" M' name's Miya Atsumu, 'm an alien n your planet, Earth is endin' " Atsu blurted out these confusing words because of his anxiety.

" What the hell are you talking about? " Sakusa said, getting annoyed by his unclear intention.

" Well er, the world is endin' in 'bout ten yers I guess? " Tsumu said in a confused tone, the pressure of Sakusa's gaze greatly affecting him.

" You guess? You're _unbelievable_. " 

" Why am I even wasting my time, trying to understand you. I don't have time for your shenanigans, good bye and good day to you. " Kiyoomi muttered and walked away from the blonde.

" No, wait up **omiomi**!! " Atsumu blurted out of nowhere, making Kiyoomi look back at him.

Sakusa's head throbbed a little but it didn't stop him from cornering Astumu and glaring at him.

" What did you just call me? Who even are you? How do you even know a part of my name? " He said, a figment of anger slowly enveloping his whole being.

" I...uhh omi sorr- " Atsumu had trouble speaking which made Kiyoomi absolutely irritated.

" Save it. Your stutters are distracting me from what you're even trying to say. " 

" **_Omi!_** "

" Kiyoomiii!"

" Sakusa! "

" _**Omiomi!** _"

" Kiyooo! "

Atsumu annoyed Omi to the ends of Earth, following him wherever he went and even repeatedly calling his names in different forms.

" What do you want? " Omi sternly said, infuriated by the attention the people were giving them.

" Uh... don't ya believe me? " 

" Of course not, who would even believe in those empty words. "

" 'S true though, I promise ya omi! "

"Sure yeah I bet it is. " Sakusa responded, his tongue dripping with venom and absolute sarcasm.

Atsumu looked down and pouted at Kiyoomi's tone, wanting to retort more but when he looked up, he saw that the black haired boy disappeared in an instant.

The last image that went through his mind was Sakusa hopping on a vehicle and the vehicle zooming out of view.

Tsumu sighed, tired from chasing after him so he used one of his three wishes and wished to follow the stoic boy.

Once again, the sun was aggressively showing of its' rays and the vehicles were unstable and going in different directions. The ground shaked, as if there was a strong earthquake and Atsumu's heart thumped repeatedly.

It lasted for a minute until everything went calm. It was too calm though. There were no noise and annoying sounds of horns.

It was quiet _**and**_ peaceful.

_Too peaceful._

There was something missing, Atsumu couldn't figure out what it was so he gave up the thought and just looked where his wish brought him.

He was inside a glass dome, there were plants everywhere and a few small lakes, there was also a path leading to an opening. He wanted to proceed to the opening but he felt as if something wasn't right.

_And he was correct._

When he looked at one of the sunflowers, he saw a camera installed in it. There was also a small lever that was hiding amongst the grass.

'' Tight security you have here Omi. " Atsu thought and pulled on the lever and suddenly, stairs started to fall down where the opening was, leading him to another opening.

He smirked and walked up the stairs, filled with pride and confidence, just being Miya Atsumu. Everything was going well, until he slipped and fell face first on the stairs.

He's clumsy _as always._

Atsu immediately stands up, face red, both from embarrassment and the concrete hitting him hard.

He entered and heard voices so he hid behind some metal machines. He was receiving some weird stares from some people wearing white trench coats and wearing safety goggles.

He smiled at them charmingly which caught the girls' hearts, their hearts thumping hard as if their ribcage wasn't a strong enough barrier to unable the heart to jump out their chests.

Squeals emerged from the group of girls which made Sakusa and Akaashi turn their heads to look at them.

Atsumu got nervous but continued on looking at them. He grins as he feels the suffocating negative presence of Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sakusa Kiyoomi pulls out a scowl as his fellow scientist, Akaashi Keiji, hands him his white trench coat that's filled with creases. 

" You seem to be in a bad mood? " 

" Well when a stranger claims they're an alien and that the world's going to end in a decade's time, do you really expect me to be _joyous_? " Sakusa deadpanned.

Keiji gives out a laugh, clearly mocking Sakusa and the unfortunate event they had to go through.

" Who's this guy anyways? "

" He said his name was Miya Atsu- "

As on cue, a boy that seems to be shorter than Sakusa jumps out with his badly bleached blonde hair. His hair's color having similarities to the liquid by-product of metabolism.

" 'S seems like yer been talking bout' me? "

Sakusa can only roll his eyes with the boy's sudden appearance while Keiji's mouth remains agape from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I don't think I mentioned it but I don't edit these chapters so if there are any errors you seem to have noticed, please tell me! English isn't my first or native language so you could tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes or typos in my work. Anyways stay hydrated and thank you for reading.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	5. The Beckoning

_" Is that... "_ Akaashi whispers.

" Yeah that's him. " Kiyoomi said and turns his back on them, sprinting to his office.

" I thought I lost him. How did he.. " Sakusa thought when suddenly he remembers the claim of the boy.

" Impossible. An alien? " He heaves, trying to clear his mind, but then he hears a series of knocks landing on his door.

" **Omiomi?** "

" What do you want now? " Sakusa's muffled voice can be heard outside the room.

" Can I come in omiomi please? Don't ya pity me? 'M all alone here and yer the only person I kinda know. " Atsumu squeaks out, pleading and trying to convince Kiyoomi with not so great reasons.

" Like I would care. " Sakusa spits out and walks away from the locked door, sitting on his chair and facing all the paper works and models in front of him

" Come on, pleaseeee omiomi. " You can hear the sadness and pleading in their voice, they really just wanted to talk to them.

Sakusa ignores this and continues reading through the folder filled with papers and labeled as " Reincarnation of Memories. "

He flicks through the papers and look at the progress of his invention. They were actually doing good, they might accomplish this in a month, or if they're lucky then in a week.

But if they wanted it to be perfect, then it'd probably be in a month or two. Sakusa felt glad but also they felt so tired, the project they've been working on for atleast 2 years, finally ending. He felt kind of sad, he didn't realize that they would progress faster which causes it to end earlier.

He thought about what project could they do next when suddenly the thought of the world ending flashed beyond his eyes. When he was brought into reality again, he heard that annoying voice with a terrible accent, echoing from outside.

" Omiii let me in ya prick, come onnn aren't we friends huh? " Atsumu whines and hits on the door repeatedly. 

" How annoying can he even get? " Sakusa thinks, ignoring the plea of help from the blonde and continue on thinking of future projects.

" It's January so we'll be done by February or March, what should we do next.. "

Sakusa scribbles on his notebook some ideas and projects that they might do in the future. The project that stood out most to him though, is building a spaceship that can go to other galaxies and still land safely on Earth.

He planned to do that next, though it might take them more than 2 years, maybe even 3 years. He imagines the ship and he even sketches a draft of the model of the ship and lists down possible materials needed.

To be honest, he didn't know where his ideas came from, whether from his figment of imagination or a part of his lost childhood memories. He didn't know where it all emerged from, all he knows is that he wants to pursue this dream of his.

While sketching, he tried his best to ignore the muffled screams coming from outside. But when he had it he stomps closer to the door, trying to contain his anger. He sighs as he writes down the words " What do you want? " On a page in his notebook.

He then ripped the piece of paper and slid it down at the opening of the door at the bottom. He leans on the wall beside the door and tries to wait for the stupid reply of the idiotic blonde.

" You. " The piece of paper read.

He had _enough_.

He ripped the paper apart, crumpling it and throwing it perfectly in the trashcan far away from him. He throws his notebook as it lands perfectly on his desk.

He places his pen on his breast pocket and runs his finger through his hair, displaying his growing annoyance for the blonde. 

" Where are the security guards anyways... " He thought as his grip on the doorknob tightened, slamming the door open.

" Hi ya omiomi! " The blonde cheerfully says, insensitive towards the anger of the curly haired boy.

" _**What.do.you.want.from.me**_ "

" Uh ya? " Atsumu hesitantly spews out, afraid that his fooling around would get him killed, nevertheless he still pulled out a cheeky smile at the end of his sentence.

" What? " The confusion knitted his eyebrows together, despising the blonde as seconds pass by.

" Can we jus' ya know? Talk or somethin' " The blonde said, his sentence was a blur to the black haired boy. It was confusing and unclear to him.

" Come in, sit down and behave like the person you are, Miya. "

" But 'M an ali- " Atsumu was about to explain when Kiyoomi slammed his papers down with such aggression.

" **Close your mouth, I don't need to hear all that Alien stuff coming from your mouth, all I want is explanations and what exactly do you want from me, got that Miya? Or do you need a clearer explanation for your single brain cell to understand?** " Sakusa said with his hand on the desk and face close to Atsu. Sweat was streaming down on the side of his face but all that Tsumu can think of his how he smelled so good.

Atsumu gulped, his feelings were going haywire. He felt so intimidated yet so warm because of how close they were and how stern he mentioned each word of his. It was weird, feeling so hot because of the hotness of the other.

Atsumu couldn't do anything but nod at his words, trying to gather every noun and linking verb that he needs to spit out right now, before Kiyoomi explodes like an active Volcano.

" 'S really true that the world's endin' and I want yer help to save it or somethin' ya get me right? " Tsumu says this short sentence, though he wanted to give him a long speech, he can't because of his emotions spiraling against him.

" I get your point, Miya. But is Earth really _**THAT**_ important for you to want to save? What's so special about it that you'd literally beg on your knees for me to try and restore it, huh? " Sakusa said while circling his pen with his fingers.

Atsumu gulped again with Kiyoomi's nickname of him, his face was heating up but he knew he should explain it to Sakusa.

" Earth is a wonderful planet, omiomi, ya live on it so I figure ya know it? "

" Miya, the Earth is no importance to me. The people here? They live to just be in my life temporarily, I do care for them but it's not like I'd give the world just for them. There isn't anyone as important to me in this world so I can waste my time saving it. " Sakusa says, a sharp glance rested upon Miya's gaze.

Tsumu tried to ignore the gaze of Sakusa as he tried to comprehend his each word. He felt confused, it's his own planet, isn't it? So why did he care so little for it.

" How about this. I'll take ya to trips or journeys everytime I come up with a reason for ya to save it and ya go on that trip with me, of course I'll invite ya when yer done already with yer techy stuff. Give me a chance to convince ya to save the world, please omiomi? " Atsumu offered, his puppy eyes showing out of nowhere.

Though they were strangers to one another ( atleast that's what _Omi_ thought. ) Sakusa can't deny that those huge puppy eyes worked on him, **_~~barely.~~_**

" Fine, Miya. But it's not my fault if I still find little to no importance towards this planet, okay? "

" Yeah yeah, I already know that omiomi so shut yer trap already. " The blonde informally says, when he realized what he said, he covered his mouth and bowed in front of Kiyoomi.

" 'M sorry omiomi! " He said while his hand was still in front of his mouth which made his voice appear muffled and distorted. He bowed repeatedly, worried that the curly haired boy would take back his words.

" It's fine, It's not like I wasn't being rude to you too a while ago. " Sakusa replied in absolute boredom.

" When do you plan to take me on a trip then? " 

" Do ya want to do one right now omiomi? " 

" If you are already prepared then sure, let's go. " Kiyoomi replied as he starts to pack up his things. Atsumu only watching his every move.

" Let's go. " Sakusa said when he finally finished fixing everything in his office. They walked out of the office together, earning stares from the other scientists in the building.

" Why are they staring at us omiomi? Are ya famous 'round here? " Atsumu tiptoes to whisper in Sakusa's ear, getting quite fond of the attention everyone's giving them.

" I'm the head of the lab. I made this whole organization and lab team. " Kiyoomi calmly says, trying to ignore the feeling of discomfort that's creeping up him.

" That's so cool... " Tsumu whispers, amazed with the burst of information.

They stepped out of the building, landing back in the glass dome that Atsumu was before. They walked through the garden and exited the glass dome.

When they got out, there was no one, which was weird. Instead they saw two figures approaching them.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was confused, and squinted his eyes towards their direction, barely seeing their faces. He saw someone looking like Miya Atsumu but with grey colored hair and a more serious expression was plastered on his face. He also saw another boy with dull brown eyes and short grey hair with black tips. He looked serious and had a poker face on, a negative aura surrounding him at that moment. 

" Samu...n Shinsuke? " Sakusa heard Tsumu whisper quietly.

" Do you know them, Miya? " Kiyoomi asks as he turns his head to face Atsumu.

" Yeah 's my twin brotha n my friend. " Atsumu responds, leaving out the ex lover part.

Kiyoomi only nods and approaches the looming figures, curious on why they're here and how they even got here.

" Omiomi, where are ya goin' ? "

" Let's go to them, Miya. They might have something important to share with us. " Sakusa being intelligent, predicts this outcome. His mind also gets clouded by the thoughts of Atsumu having a twin brother. He didn't mind but he just hoped that he wasn't anything like Tsumu, or else he might ask the Devil to go through limbo.

" Tsumu, what the hell have ya done to Earth, there are no humans anymore except for the people that are in that building ya were in. " Osamu breathes out flames as he corners Atsumu with these questions.

" Did you use your ability? This only happens when aliens use their ability and the human with the IQ higher than the aliens is involved. Did you meet anyone smart or something? " Kita Shinsuke asked, roaming his eyes around.

" Not really. " Atsumu said.

Kita and Osamu couldn't see Sakusa because Atsumu used another wish to make him invisible.

" Are you sure? You know you shouldn't lie to us, especially because we know more than you. " Kita explained.

" Of course I know that Shinsuke, ya don't need to worry 'bout a thing. " Atsumu said with a little grin on his face.

" How did ya find me anyways? "

" Osamu's wish. " Kita said in a monotone voice, not wanting to make a big deal out of something so trivial, but Atsumu thought otherwise.

" Oh my **GOD**! Samu yer didn't tell me ya cared 'bout me so much to the extent of ya usin' your wish! " Atsumu squeals and hugs Osamu, which in he replied with a look of disgust.

Sakusa looked at them, confused with their bond and also satisfied that the two other people he just met aren't like Atsumu at all.

" Just use yer goddamn wish to turn things back to normal would ya? " Samu diverted the topic. Atsumu then agreed and used his wish to turn things back to normal.

_**In that moment, Sakusa felt at home.** _


	6. The First Trip

Sakusa stared into the void as the trio kept on bickering with each other, at that point, he already figured out that he cannot be seen by them so he remained quiet and waited for them to go.

" Yer can go back now to our house, 'm goin' to stay outside n try to convince the people again. " The blonde said. Osamu suddenly hits him on the head hard which resulted to Atsumu shouting.

" What was that for ya prick?! "

" Cause yer such a dumbass, ya already did your stinkin' plan n it didn't even work " Osamu muttered and glared at him.

" Whatever I'll jus' think of somethin' else, now ya go back with Shinsuke to the house cause I know y'all tired because of yer walking around. " 

" Well atleast you've thought of something true, yes we are tired of walking around because of you. Osamu, let's go. " Kita suddenly spoke up and dragged Osamu out of the vicinity.

While they're trailing off, you could clearly hear Osamu's whining and screaming and complains. He didn't want to leave his stupid brother all by his own. 

He knew that Atsumu didn't really have a concrete plan so he wanted to atleast help his twin, but of course, Kita intervened and said " Atsumu can handle it, he's older than you anyways. "

The grey haired twin can only sigh, both out of relief and concern. Relief because atleast Kita has put trust in him but also concern because he was really worried about the blonde.

" We have something to talk about at home anyways. " Kita whispered, seriousness was obviously lingering in his words.

That made the younger twin look at him, confused, but just went along with it and just nodded. He wanted to ask what it was about but Kita's aura right now made him feel that he should just wait until they got home.

When the serious duo was out of the sight, Atsumu suddenly dropped and heaved big breaths. He huffed and puffed until the oxygen circulated around his body systems.

" What's wrong? " Sakusa asked while looking down on the blonde. Atsumu can only shake his head and grab a bottle of rejuvenation juice from his bag, drinking it swiftly. He also injected himself with a syringe filled with plasma, to keep him from rapidly wasting the rejuvenation juice.

" Nothin, 'm okay now omiomi, let's go? " Atsumu offered and gave him a small smile. 

" How did I become invisible first? " 

Tsumu was shocked because of how fast _**~~his~~**_ Omi has caught up, he didn't know that he would realize that so easily and fast.

" I'll tell ya all 'bout it when we reach our destination, kay? " 

" Okay, but you better not forget it because I'm really confused right now. "

" I won't, omiomi, I promise ya that. "

Atsumu offers his hand to Sakusa, which made him raise his right eyebrow at him. He didn't feel the need to hold his hand so it's bold of him to assume he wanted to.

" So that ya won't get lost, Omiomi, what are ya even thinkin' 'bout ? " Miya explained and Sakusa only responded with a poker face and held unto Tsumu's shirt.

Atsumu looked at him, perplexity present in his eyes. 

" Germs. " Kiyoomi only muttered this one word and Atsumu already understood.

They walked together as snow started falling down on the ground, using the surface as a blank canvas as the snow colors it white.

Snow flakes fall on them as they walk through snow together, not wanting to delay their trip because of the change of weather.

They climb a mountain to get to the location which made Sakusa complain lots to Tsumu.

" Miya, I'm exhausted, where are we even going anyways? Are we almost there? " Kiyoomi desperately asks at the same time.

" Omiomi ya ask too many questions, just wait and see would ya? " Tsumu retorts back and helps Sakusa climb his way to the top.

When they got to the top, they were mesmerized by the stars that were shining through the dark blue clouds. The dark night blanket was lied upon their eyes as it serves to be observed and be stared at the eyes of the people.

They sat at the edge of the mountain, eyes still glued at the sky. The sky screams melancholy yet perplexity and gladness. It makes the two feel a new bizarre feeling.

" It's beautiful. " Sakusa says as he lets the skies take away his breath. The moon was a beautiful crescent that night, the moonlight shining through with all its' glory.

" It is, omiomi, it is. " Atsumu mumbles. Sakusa was left even more breathless because when he looked at him, he was faced with the most cliché scene to ever happen in a romance book with the two main characters under the moonlight.

Tsumu was looking at him, awe dripping in his eyes as his tone of voice changed into something full of admiration and passion.

It made Kiyoomi soft, the moonlight shining on the decent features of Miya Atsumu. It was something that can make anyone give up.

Kiyoomi felt the **urge** to give up.

_He almost did._

**_Almost._ **

" Miya, you're looking at the wrong thing. " Sakusa whispers, placing his gaze back on the second most beautiful thing at the moment.

**_The sky._ **

" Isn't it time for you to tell me about all these alien stuff and me being invisible for like 15 minutes? " Omi said, his eyes turning to look at the city lights below them.

He can still feel the burning gaze of Miya Atsumu on him, his eyes sending flares of passion towards Omi.

Tsumu exhaled, and that's when Omi felt cold again because of Atsumu diverting his sight on something else.

And honestly, he felt _grief_ _._

" Like I told ya, 'm an alien and how did I make ya invisible? Well that's like part of my ability or somethin' " Miya explained and waved his hands around because of how strange it might've sound.

" Are you really an alien? How? I don't understand. " Kiyoomi replied.

" I don't know. 'm from another planet from another galaxy n that's just how it works I guess. " Tsumu's voice sounds as if he was drowning in misery, it was weird.

" I bet ya don't believe me, do ya? " Miya claims and laughs off the tension.

" Yeah, I don't really believe you. "

" I mean, I can't blame ya, who would even believe someone like me. " The blonde commented and chuckled, though it sound like strained laughter.

" Is something wrong, Miya? " Sakusa turns and looks at the creature beside him.

" 'S nothing omiomi, just thinkin' 'bout something, the future n all that stuff, ya understand me right? " Miya replied, like he was out of the world.

Kiyoomi just hums an " okay " before grabbing a handful of snow beside him and shaping it into a miniature person.

" Watcha doin' omi? "

" I'm just distracting myself. You know, bringing me under the moonlight and on the mountain to witness a wonderful scenery won't make me want to save this wrecked planet. " Sakusa responded, still molding the snow into the figure he wanted.

" I know Omi, 'm tryin' to do somethin' else n I think 's workin' " Miya explained and smiled a little.

While molding the snow, Sakusa felt special, like the moment he is in right now is the most beautiful and memorable thing that he has experienced in his whole entire life.

He didn't know what caused that strange thinking. He figured that maybe he felt this because of the wonderful scenery or he was under the moonlight and maybe also because of seeing the city lights. But that wasn't it.

He already saw this scenery, whether by himself or with a close friend. But he didn't feel like this, not at all. At the time, he just felt content with his friends or his cousin, Komori. He felt absolutely comfortable and such so why does he feel so different now?

Maybe it's because they were discussing such a bizarre topic, which is about aliens and maybe it's because they're not that close and Kiyoomi doesn't believe him. But if that's the case then why does he feel so loved and precious, why does he feel the need to guard this memory for the rest of his years.

**Why?**

~~_Maybe_~~ his presence made a difference.

" Yeah he's so annoying that he made me feel all these strange emotions, yeah...that's possibly it. " Kiyoomi thought to himself, not wanting to admit to any other reason his brain might've come up with.

" Omiomi? " The blonde calls out.

" Yes, Miya? " Sakusa questions and averts his eyes towards the shorter one.

" What are ya thinkin' of right now. " Atsumu asks, his eyes searching deep in Omi's soul. He drowned in Kiyoomi's eyes, wanting to search the depth of the pool in his eyes.

" Feelings I guess. " Sakusa replied, bothered by the unknown feelings that were puncturing his heart.

" Whaddya mean Omi? " Tsumu asked, confused by what he meant by that.

" I'm just feeling weird right now, don't worry. Anyways, you didn't mean to bring me here for the scenery right? Then why did you bring me here, I don't get how else you're going to make save this planet other than showing me beautiful things. " Kiyoomi asked, leaving Miya flabbergasted. 

He changed the topic so quickly, like he was already a professional in avoiding people know more about him. He wasn't a very open person, and that just made Miya want _~~to know~~_ him more.

" Before that Omiomi, do ya know yer actually brilliant in avoiding topics that are directed to ya? " Atsumu points out and smiles cheekily at Omi.

Sakusa kept a poker face but inside he was panicking a little because of how quickly the blonde noticed it. Well, he felt he was being obvious so technically it was his fault.

" Just answer the question, Miya. You're not so bad at avoiding questions yourself, aren't you? " Kiyoomi battles with the shorter one and smirked after his sentence. The shorter glanced at the taller one, smiling as he had been caught in the act.

" Ya got me Omi, fine I'll tell ya. " Atsumu said and laughed at how stupid he was.

" Well, I did this so I can make ya fa- "

The blonde's words were cut off by droplets of water, landing on their skin. The droplets were also landing on the grass, as the sound of the clouds crying echoes through the entire city.

" 's raining, 's so comforting, isn't it, Omiomi? The clouds are finally releasin' the waters they kept in for so so long. 's just so satisfying and makes me feel so good. " Tsumu mentions and smiles to himself, not bothering to notice the gaze that Sakusa has on him. Kiyoomi saw how _**~~lovely~~**_ idiotic the guy was.

_It weirded him out._

" You idiot, it's already raining. Let's go before we get caught in the rain and get sick. " Sakusa calmly says, trying to bury the feelings deep down.

Miya just looks at him, his eyes treating Sakusa's orbs as a venue for a scavenger hunt. That made Kiyoomi, feel even more weird so he grabbed the hem of Atsumu's shirt and dragged him away from the edge.

They ran together through the rain, the raindrops melting the snow that just landed a while ago. The two were drenched, the clothes were soaked by the inevitable weather, the germaphobic was bothered at first because of the amount of germs that can be found in rain.

But once he started conversing and making small talk with the blonde, he didn't seem to mind as much as the clouds find it's ways to spiral and give way as the crescent moon began shining more brightly, the rain mixes with the grass as it brings a Earthier smell and a colder atmosphere.

The cold air enveloped the two opposites and that's when Sakusa Kiyoomi finally realized what caused everything that he was experiencing.

_It was definitely him, and his presence_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope someone is still reading this. I just want to thank everyone for giving my fic a chance and for reading this. I'm not sure about how close am I to ending this but I'll try my best to speed this up. I might be able to finish this in a month or so, so please be patient. Anyways, stay hydrated and safe.
> 
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first ever haikyuu fic so I hope you like it. I'm not that good of a writer so if my style of writing isn't good or doesn't reach your expectations then you can comment down ways for me to improve it, I'm open to constructive criticism anyways! Anyways thank you for reading, stay hydrated always.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
